


A Saiouma story :D

by JJ_TheGreat



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bruh This sucks, But anyways-, Depressed Oma Kokichi, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Leme just say this, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, We just need gay, again shut up, shut up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_TheGreat/pseuds/JJ_TheGreat
Summary: Why did I bother to write this
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 10





	1. A Game Besides Killing? Kind of..?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello

Kokichi walked down the hall, drowning out any noise from his thoughts. He shook his head, waiting for anything to happen. Just anything at all.

  
He didn’t care what, he just needed something interesting going on.

  
Like maybe a body could be reported, or someone could tell him he’s immature. For the 300th time that is. 

  
**DING DONG BING BONG**

  
**“I’d like all the students remaining to report to the gym immediately! I have a surprise for you!”**

  
Monokuma’s voice rang throughout-out Kokichi’s ears, forcing a sigh to come slowly out of his lungs as he made his way to the gym.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
As he opened the door to the gym, he only saw Keebo, Maki, Tsugumi, and Shuichi standing inside. He stood alone, not bothering to socialize.

  
As the rest of the students came in, Monokuma rose from the podium. **“OKAY STUDENTS!-”**  
He paused for a moment, adjusting the mic. 

  
**“Okay sorry, but anyways. I have called you all here, so we could play a game!”**

  
“Yeah, hate to burst your bubble, but, we’re participating in a game as we speak, in case you’ve forgotten."

  
Kokichi cast a glance over at Maki, who had said the remark. 

  
**“Well, I know that. I’m not an idiot. Think of it as more of a… game-game. Not our fun killing game, BUT something else. We’re playing 2 truths 1 lie. Oh! And let me just simplify my version of it.”**

  
Kokichi rolled his eyes and sighed. His version was probably something about despair. Of course.

  
**“Okay, so. It has to retain the truth more, it can be a small lie, but you must try to make it hard enough for others to not know. Or else, you’ll be executed! How’s that for a game?”**

  
“E-executed!? But what if we did nothing wrong!?” Himiko’s voice sounded out above all the protests. 

  
Kokichi looked back at Monokuma, waiting for his answer.

  
**“Well, I suppose you must know how to lie well to get past being executed in class trials, so this’ll be perfect! Plus, it’s an easy way to get rid of people quicker! And I’m sure the Ultimate Supreme Leader over there knows how to lie well. But I believe, not well enough.”**

  
The gym remained silent, Kokichi figured they just wanted to get this over with. 

  
**“Well then, let’s begin! Hm... Shuichi! Start us off.” Monokuma pointed at Shuichi, making everyone in the gym snap their heads towards him.**

  
“Well...uh…” Shuichi took a long time to come up with anything. 

  
**“Well? Shuichi?”**


	2. "Hmmm....Well, I already knew that!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -sips tea-
> 
> Your local British man has gotten into danganronpa dahlings.  
> No seriously, I'm not joking.
> 
> After I finish this I'll move on to one-shots for SaiOuma-
> 
> and ofc still work on my other fics as well ;3

**“Well? Shuichi?”**

Shuichi looked at Monokuma, waiting for his words to spill from his tongue. Unfortunately, he had to do it manually.

"Hm, well. 2 truths and 1 lie huh... well, then." He smiled, as a perfect opportunity spiked in his mind. "I'm in love with Kaede, I don't hate Kokichi, I don't trust Monokuma at the moment"

**"Well, that's a kick in the d-ck."**

Shuichi looked over at Kaede and smiled. Only she knew that the "I love Kaede" part was a lie.

He looked around the gym to see everyone whispering to each other.

**"Alright, What's the lie?"**

Maki shot her hand up.

**"I trust you made this decision with everyone else?"**

Shuichi watched as Maki nodded, opening her mouth to speak.

"The lie is 'I don't hate Kokichi'. All odds point to it."

**"Well guess what?"**

Shuichi held back a laugh, waiting for everyone to be shocked by the truth.

**"The lie is he's in love with Kaede! Shuichi won't be executed! Good job then."**

Shuichi looked over at Kaede, who was laughing. "The-They actually thought-" 

"What!? How is- I don't understand Saihara!" Maki looked at Shuichi with a confused look, followed by everyone else shooting quick glares at Kokichi.

"Well, I really don't hate Kokichi. Honestly, despite him joking around- a bit too much, he's okay I guess. And yeah I really don't trust Monokuma, but do any of us?" 

"That's fair." Himiko still looked worried, but she was smiling.

"Hmmm....well I already knew that!" Kokichi spoke above all the "Whats" and "Hows".

**"Okay, that's enough. Let's move on to......Sir Ultimate Supreme Leader. Go on, let's see if you get executed or not."**

Shuichi glanced over at Kokichi, who looked like he was confident. _Probably another one of his tricks.  
_

"Okie doke."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sorry this one's short, lol)


	3. "Wait, Why would he trust me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAH HI

"Okie Doke."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weeellll, Let's see here, hm. What would I get away with..ah got it. I hate everyone here, Kaito's the worst, and...hm, I don't have many secrets to hide anymore. Go ahead now, see if you can guess my lie." 

Kokichi looked acrossed the gym, hoping his lie was easy to be able to see through.

He felt tired of even being alive anymore, what even was the point? Waiting for everyone around him to be murdered in the worst ways? He shook his head, waiting for the others to come up with an answer.

Once again, Maki raised her hand.

**"Already? Hm, well let's hear it."**

"The lie has to be the 3rd one, quite obvious, or at least I would think."

Kokichi cursed under his breath, glaring at Maki. She couldv'e said AT LEAST the 1st one. And Kokichi couldv'e died. Like he's always wished to.

**"Are you b-stards serious!? God, no. The lie was he hates everyone here. And I though you had common sense, guess not."**

"Wait, if that's- Nevermind that makes sense."

Everyone turned to the voice of Tsugumi speaking. 

"Exactly how?" Kokichi glanced over at Maki, who had guts enough to speak once more.

"Well, In case you didn't hear the announcement before the one that called us here, Monokuma spilled a few more secrets. He must've thought it would drive the one bearing them to kill, but no. Anyways, the secret was Kokichi's, something about him trusting Saihara or something? So surely he couldn't hate _everyone_ here, right?"

Obviously Maki got furious at this, raising her voice as she replied.

"Well why didn't you speak up, Tsugumi!?"

Kokichi had forgotten about his secret being spilled earlier, but he just shrugged it off to continue listening to the argument.

"I thought you heard it, guess not. Bummer, indeed."

"Wait, Why would he trust me? Makes no sense." Kokichi glanced over at Shuichi, who looked _very_ confused.

"Well, Kokichi makes no sense if you think about it, honestly, I would just like to move on, if this is all."

**"AH, FINE. Next."**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Time Skip-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

shut up I'm tired really tired so here's this chapter uvu


	4. "Saihara-chan?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs summaries lol  
> Jk I just dunno what to write here

-Time Skip-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"WOW, JUST WOW. NONE OF YOU GOT EXECUTED. WHAT EVEN WAS THE POINT!?"** Shuichi rolled his eyes as Monokuma raged, sighing.

"Well, it's over, can we go now?" He looked over at Kaede, who'd spoken.

**"Fine, just go, just go I don't care."**

As everyone walked out of the gym to go elsewhere, Shuichi walked at a slower pace, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Saihara-chan?" He felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

Shuichi turned around to see Kokichi looking up at him. 

"It's just 4, and...Oh my god this is so dumb but...I wondered if you would like to hang out..? I understand if you don't, I mean who would wanna hang out with with a liar like me. Sorry for aski-"

Shuichi cut him off by grabbing his hand, and taking him out of the gym.

"Wherever you'd like to go, Kokichi. It's your choice" Shuichi smiled at Kokichi, whilst stopping to see where they were headed.

Kokichi felt his face heating up, but Shuichi noticed he snapped out of it.

"Hm...Well, we could (Random thing here because I CAN'T F-CKING THINK BSHSJSJS-)?"

"Sounds good to me." Shuichi continued to walk to (Random thing here because I CAN'T F-CKING THINK BSHSJSJS-), still holding on to Kokichi's hand.

Heres your very short chapter for Im very tired. Sorry- I just really cant THINK WHAT THE F-CK MMMMMMMMM

I'll do better tomorrow I promise D:

ANYWAYS PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO IT I HAVE MANY MANY PLANS FOR IT pLEaSE!

-JJ_TheGreat


	5. "IT'S NOT EVEN LIKELY!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so remember Random thing here because I CAN'T F-CKING THINK BSHSJSJS-)?"
> 
> well I'm too lazy to fix the last chapter so just pretend that I said they were finna go see Maki  
> yes drama shall come forth  
> yes  
> yes  
> okay sayonara!  
> enjoy luvs

"Sounds good to me." Shuichi continued to walk to Maki's dorm, still holding on to Kokichi's hand.

Kokichi didn't speak for a while, but as they approached Maki's door, he sighed. Why does he even want to try to be friends with someone who _despises_ him? Why is he putting effort into it at all? 

"Kokichi? You don't look so sure of yourself right now." Kokichi looked up at Shuichi with a frown. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"It's nothing." 

Kokichi watched as Shuichi shrugged and knocked on Maki's door. 

The door slowly creaked open, revealing a very upset Maki.

"Hm, Hello Shuichi....and...," Kokichi felt his face grow pale as Maki glared at him. "Kokichi.. What brings you two here? And...why together?"

"I actually don't know." Kokichi felt Shuichi's gaze cast upon him, making him drown in his own thoughts.

Why even try? It's pointless. No one wants to be friends with a liar. Liars only get hate spreaded their way. They never make friends. What's wrong with him? He's failing. 

Kokichi blinked away tears to face Maki, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Well...uh..I wanted to see if...I could make any other friends, and I know I haven't been...the best person in the world..but I guess I could change.."

Maki glanced at Shuichi, and opened the door all the way, gesturing for them to come inside.

Kokichi stayed standing inside, staring at the floor. He couldn't speak, for fear of crying in front of them. He heard Maki whisper something to Shuichi, but he couldn't- he _didn't_ want to make out what she said. For all he knows, she could've told Shuichi that he needs to kill Kokichi, and get it over with. 

"Kokichi." Kokichi slowly rose his head up to look at Maki, who had just spoken. He nodded slightly, waiting to see what she wanted. Probably for him to leave. 

"Why did you really come here? And with Shuichi nonetheless."

Kokichi gulped, knowing well she didn't believe him. Again, who would believe a liar like him? 

"I-I told you why..-"

"IT'S NOT LIKELY! YOU, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE, WANTED TO MAKE FRIENDS!? WHAT KIND OF DUMB-SS ARE YOU ANYWAYS!?" Maki looked furious wile Kokichi flinched at her harsh words. He shook his head, fighting the urge to scream and cry.

"Hey, don't yell at him! Maybe he wants to _change_ , Maki." Kokichi watched as Shuichi glared at Maki, making her regain her calm.

"No, No. I'll just leave." Kokichi walked out, ignoring all the protests from Shuichi, and closed the door behind him. Leaving his mind blaring with bad thoughts as he walks down the hallway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
I hate me too shut up- this was a better chapter UwU


	6. "Kokichi, are you okay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh this is told in Shuichi's POV, I've never done that before, BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT
> 
> Theres a first time for everything right? :3

"No, No. I'll just leave." Kokichi walked out, ignoring all the protests from Shuichi, and closed the door behind him. Leaving his mind blaring with bad thoughts as he walks down the hallway. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

(Shuichi POV ofc)

I ran out of the room, leaving a stuttering Maki alone, I couldn't just let Kokichi go like that! Who knows what could happen!?

My best guess was that Kokichi headed to his dorm after leaving, but I don't know...I guess there's a chance he's there.

I kept a fast, but steady pace while making my way towards Kokichi's dorm room, my mind still racing with thoughts.

When I made it, I hesitated to knock on his door. What if he wanted to be alone? What if he was just fine? What if-

I shook my head, trying to clear any unwanted assumptions.

My hand curled up into a fist, as I knocked on Kokichi's door a couple of times. After a few moments, the door slowly opened, revealing a smiling Kokichi.

"Ah...Saihara-chan! What are you doing here..?" 

I studied his eyes, only to find the aura of pain and hurt. A frowned as I began to answer.

"I just wanted to check up on you and...Kokichi, are you okay?"

I watched as his smile began to fade, leaving behind the once happy look you'd see when you first looked at him.

He opened his door a bit more but didn't bother to say anything as he walked inside. I heard him mutter the words 'come in'.

I walked in after him, shutting the door behind me.

He was just staring at the floor, not making any noise. I stepped a bit closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

My eyes widened when I saw what was really going on. Kokichi's face had tears coming down from his eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at me.

"S-sorry...Saihara-chan.."

At this point, I felt even worse. I didn't want to just stand there and gawk at him, that would be just rude. Without thinking, I pulled him into a hug. I heard a small gasp come from him, but it soon turned into Kokichi crying into my chest while I ran my fingers through his hair. Which, fortunately, seemed to calm him down.

Lets just say we stayed like that for a while. 


	7. Hey! This is a message from the creator of this fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read n o w

_ **Hi- Uh-** _

_ **I'm really tired and would like to get just a bit of rest for the next 3 days, so I won't update this until the 21st.** _

_ **I'll still reply to comments though, and after my break, I'll continue daily updates.** _

_ **Thank you for understanding.** _

_ **(If you don't understand idk how to go into detail so leme cast a spell on you. sp-sp-spell. boom you understand now :D)** _

_ **your favorite tea lover,** _

_ **JJ_TheGreat** _

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye


End file.
